Optical touch-sensitive display devices may utilize one or more image sensors to detect a location of a touch on a display surface. The proper detection of, and response to, a touch input may depend upon the image sensor being positionally calibrated to the display surface. Proper calibration may help to ensure that specific locations on the display surface correspond to specific locations on the image sensor.
One method of calibrating an image sensor for an optical touch-sensitive display device involves placing over the display surface a panel marked with various indicia detectable by the image sensor. Proper placement of the panel over the display surface may allow specific pixels on the image sensor to be linked with specific locations on the display surface via detection of the indicia. However, improper placement of the panel may lead to improper calibration. Further, such a calibration method may not help to ensure that images are displayed at a correct location relative to the touch input, as it presupposes that the image production system is correctly aligned with the display surface.